Nose Bleeds
by PopcornChicken66
Summary: Blair is the main source of Soul's consistent nose bleeds, and Maka is becoming fed up. Very short one-shot.


**So, this story came to me while I was laying in bed one night… darkness really helps the thinking process. Anyway, the whole story is told from Maka's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

"Soul, breakfast is ready! Time to get up!" I said, standing in his doorway holding my spatula. He stirred, but turned over.

"I mean it, get up or I'll eat your food too."

"Pig…," He muttered. My eyes narrowed and I approached him.

"A pig, huh?"

I saw him tense up. Clearly I wasn't supposed to have heard that.

"Maka…."

"Shit," He said, and shot up into sitting position.

"_Chop!_" I brought my school book down on his head with all of my strength.

I left him holding his skull in pain and went to plate the food.

Soul walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, fully clothed for the day and looking 'cool' like nothing happened. He sat down across from me and began to eat.

Blair, who was sitting in the corner, had just finished the fish she had charred for herself. She changed form and stretched her arms over her head. Her gaze landed on Soul, and I knew what would happen next. I glared at her but she didn't even send a glance my way.

"Good morning, Soul!" She exclaimed, smothering his face in her giant chest. As usual there was a moment of pause before Soul fell back in his chair, blood spurting from his nose.

Gritting my teeth, I considered hitting him, even though it wasn't his fault. Instead, I stood and grabbed Blair's hood, tugging her away from him although she wasn't touching him anymore.

"Would you quit doing that already?"

Blair blinked questioningly. Realizing what I'd done, I turned away from her. Soul sat staring up at me from the floor, blood seeping between his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand.

I sighed and stomped off to my room. Stupid hormones. I was probably nearing my time of the month or something. That was all. I always felt stupid for wishing days off would be school days, but right then it was what I wanted most. School work would take my mind off of anything in the whole world.

But all I had was my book. So I read. Soul and I were going to meet up with Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to play basketball again later. I was clueless as to how to play the game, but it was still fun. I was looking forward to it.

"Gyah!"

I jumped when I heard the sound from the bathroom, and ran over quickly. My lips pressed into a tight line when I saw Soul lying on the floor, a steady gush of blood from his nose creating a small pool around his head. Blair stood over him, bare naked. Usually she didn't do things like this more than once a day. What the hell!

"God, just put some clothes on already," I said, hiding my face from the two. She shrugged and grabbed a towel.

"I'm taking a bath. Sorry Soul, maybe you should lock the door before you're about to brush your teeth."

Soul climbed to his feet and fled from the bathroom with his toothbrush, giving me a curious look as he passed.

"What's your deal lately, Maka?" Blair asked once he was gone.

"Nothing."

She looked at me all innocent-like. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't you say you had to take a bath?"

"Yeah… well, if you insist."

I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I didn't hear the lock click. Of course.

Stupid Soul. Always a sucker for girls with hot bodies. He tried to act "cool" about it, just like everything else, but he was really just a… just a…

Man, what was wrong with me?

"Hey Maka, basketball in five, remember? Let's go." Soul stood in the hallway, twirling his motorcycle's keys around his finger.

"Yeah okay," I replied, and walked to my room.

I grabbed my sweat suit along with a t-shit from my closet and stripped down to my underwear.

Just as I was reaching for my shirt, there were two knocks at the door. I opened my mouth to frantically say not to come in, remembering that it was unlocked, but the door opened anyway.

Time froze for a second I think.

Then Soul's back was to me.

"Jesus, put some clothes on, Maka!"

"Well next time wait until I answer, you idiot!" I shouted back as I shoved my shirt over my head and stepped into my pants.

"Okay, you can look now," I said. He turned his head to make sure, and I saw his hand up to his nose, a thin trickle of blood running from in between his middle finger and forefinger.

"I-Is your nose bleeding?" I asked. He turned his head away again.

"Pfft, over a flat-chested girl like you?"

When I didn't answer, he turned around, his nose no longer leaking blood. His hand dropped.

"I came to check if you're okay. You've been acting weird today."

"Well…," I paused, and ended up smiling. "No, I think I'm okay. You ready to play some basketball?"

He smirked, flashing his sharp teeth. "Let's go."

I grabbed my jacket, only a few paces behind Soul. The door opened, and Blair stepped out, stark naked again, and dripping wet. She opened her mouth to call out happily.

"I'll kill you, cat girl," I whispered as I walked past her. She froze.

"What'd you say?"

I didn't turn around, but rather smiled to myself.

**A/N: Very short one-shot. I wrote it a while ago and decided to post it for the hell of it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
